1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to air-ride suspension systems for vehicles, and more particularly to a supplemental air spring assembly adapted to be provided in kit form for installation in a front end suspension system for a truck or similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, is replete with air spring assemblies. One such assembly is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,866,894, granted Feb. 18, 1975 to Philip J. Sweet et al. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Additionally, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,140,083 discloses a supplemental air spring assembly intended to be employed with the front axle of trucks, where the truck is to be operated with heavy front end loads. The patentee recognizes that the installation of auxiliary or overload springs in heavy-duty trucks is difficult, due to the extent of the modification of vehicle understructure required in order to provide sufficient clearance for the auxiliary spring devices. The patentee further notes that a lack of adequate clearance between the axle and the frame has made it most difficult to provide for suitable auxiliary springing for the front end of vehicles.
As can readily be appreciated by those familiar with the trucking industry, shock reduction is particularly significant where a truck must travel over long stretches of highways and roads in various stages of disrepair. However, any suspension system employed as a front end suspension system must be capable of reducing the effects of shock loading without impairing steering capabilities or of giving an appearance of being characterized by a low safety factor.
Consequently, even though air springs of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patent to Sweet have proven to be satisfactory for their intended use, they have not proven to be particularly attractive for use as a supplemental air spring assembly for a front end suspension system. This results, at least in part, from the fact that the leaf spring assemblies are not totally captured. On the other hand, the system disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,140,083, aforementioned, tends to be excessively massive, complex and expensive.
It should, at this point, be apparent that the designers of suspension systems for front ends of trucks and the like are continuously plagued with the problem of overcoming shock loading without reducing the safety factor of a given suspension system and without adding substantial weight and bulk and excessive cost into the design, maintenance and operation of modified suspension systems.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a practical solution to the perplexing problems aforementioned.